


From the Ashes

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reincarnation, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: “I want to tell you a secret Kylo, one that I have never shared with anyone before.”





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordMortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/gifts).



> I don't remember how this came about but it came from the kylux rbb group. For LordMortem who always listens to my wacky ideas.

“I want to tell you a secret Kylo, one that I have never shared with anyone before.” 

It felt like this was important and so Kylo pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Hux. “What it is?”

Hux wasn’t looking at him, staring instead at the stars outside the viewport of his room. “Many years after I was taken from my mother on Arkanis, I received a letter from my mother. At first I thought it had been sent posthumously but she wrote congradulations about my most recent promotion at the time and many accomplishments up until that time. Of course I thought it was an imposter, I contacted the writer on a heavily encrypted channel and it was her, exactly as I remembered her.”

“Well it’s nice that you were able to contact her, and I can see why you kept it from your father.” Kylo replied, understanding why Hux wouldn’t have wanted to tell his father; the man was an abusive asshole.

“You don’t understand Kylo; she looked exactly as I remembered her young. Younger than I was when I went to meet with her.” Hux’s voice caught as he spoke but he quickly regained control of it. “She told me things about herself and about me.”

Kylo couldn’t help but reach out to run a hand up Hux’s slightly hunched back. “What did she tell you?”

Hux wouldn’t look at him, his gaze and mind far away from Kylo. “She told me what I was and what it meant.”

“What. . .” Kylo swallowed loudly his mouth suddenly dry, “What are you?”

“In my mother’s tongue we are called fenix,” It was then that Hux finally turned toward him, “Phoenix in Basic. The mystical firebird that never dies, reborn from their own ashes into a new life.” 

So many questions came to mind and it was hard to choose just one to ask. “How did she know about you?”

“Apparently she recorded a video for herself, all of our people do so in order to remember their past.” Hux had turned to look at Kylo. “I’ve recrded mine and added you int it recently. I want my rebornself to know that I was loved by someone so wonderful.” 

The comment brought tears to Kylo’s eyes and the discussion had ended when Kylo sealed his lips again Hux’s, their kisses quickly dissolving into more. 

It wasn’t the first time Hux had discussed what he was with Kylo, but it was not often brought up. Still Kylo helped to make and featured in the last video Hux had ever made for himself.  
\- 

“Yes Mother, everything is fine. I’m eating well, getting enough sleep and spending enough time outside to actually have developed a tan.” Kylo says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, although Leia can probably already tell that he’s thinking about doing it.

She doesn’t point it out, instead looking him over with a critical eye. “You know I only ask because I worry. When you decided to go live the life of a hermit on Seria, I was a little worried at first. But you do seem to be doing well. I just miss you, you need to come and visit more often.” 

Laughing, Kylo concedes that this is true. “I’ll try to come for Life Day but you know I’ve got responsibilities now.”

“That’s one of the reasons I want you to visit, I want to meet my little grandson. When I’d heard you’d adopted a baby I couldn’t believe it but fatherhood seems to be suiting you well.” Leia gives him a stern look. “You’ve kept him hidden from us for years, he’s what four or five now?”

“Five and beyond inquisitive, he wants to know everything about the Galaxy even before he’s left the planet.” Kylo smiles fondly at the thought of his son. “You’ll love him Mother, I have no doubt. I’ve told him all about his grandma general and he worships the ground you walk on.”

Leia colours slightly at that, “Oh Kylo,” It’s taken her a long time to call him by his chosen name, and the day she’d done so without any hesitation had made Kylo finally feel welcomed home. 

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut draws Kylo’s attention away from the holocall with his mother. “I have to go, I have a feeling your grandson has lost interest in his current play and is about to drag me outside to entertain him. I love you.”

“I love you too, and give Ari his Grandma General’s love as well.” Leia blows him a kiss and then holocall ends just as a little body barrels right into Kylo.

“Papa! Come play with me!” Ari’s red hair is a mess and Kylo can’t help but reach over to fix it, putting it back into its proper place. Of course it proves futile when Armi looks up at him and his entire face is covered in dirt. 

Kylo raises an eyebrow at that. “What have you been doing? Rolling around in the mud?”

Ari’s blue eyes sparkle as he nods. “Uh huh! There’s lots of rain puddles cause it rained last night!” 

“And of course you had to jump in as many as possible.” 

“Uh huh!” There’s not an ounce of guilt in Ari’s expression as he tugs on Kylo’s hand. “But it’s boring alone, come play with me Papa!” 

Laughing Kylo concedes and lets Ari pull him to the door. “I have to get my shoes on, you go out and get started and I will join you shortly.”

Not bothered at all, Ari skips outside and jumps into the first big puddle he sees. Kylo smiles as he watches him; Ari is so innocent and happy, living a life away from the worries of politics ands the last vestiges of war.

Kylo had watched with tears in his eyes as General Hux walked on to the raised platform where he would take his final breaths. He’d fought back a scream when the bullets struck Hux’s body and he’d stood perfectly still for one moment, eyes searching out Kylo’s before crumbling. 

He hadn’t been permitted to see Hux’s body right away; it was almost half a day before he was permitted to take possession of it. Kylo had told his mother he would be having Hux’s body cremated, he hadn’t been lying, not exactly anyway. Within a day of his death Hux’s body had suddenly caught flame and when the fire had finally died out Hux was gone, in his place a small crying baby. 

With reverent hands Kylo had picked him up, staring into grey eyes, eyes which would one day become a shade of blue Kylo had never been able to describe. Fighting back tears he’d held the child close, smiling down at him. “Hello Ari, I’m your Papa and I promise to keep you safe and make sure you’re loved every day of your life.” All the things Hux had never been able to experience. 

One day he will show Ari the video Hux had left for himself. He will tell him all about General Hux and the First Order, about Kylo’s role in it, and Ari’s Grandma Generals. He won’t keep Ari in the dark about his past and his family, not like Darth Vader had been kept from young Ben Organa-Solo.

There’s only one thing Kylo will never reveal to Ari. He will never tell him about the relationship between Kylo and Hux or their love for each other. That’s in the past and it will remain there even though Kylo will never forget Hux or how much he loved him. 

He will instead use that love and Hux’s memory to raise Ari with all the love that Kylo can no longer give to his Hux.


End file.
